Broken Rules
by YarnSpinner
Summary: Finally Updated! (Chapter 4!) Leon usually investigates D's broken contracts, but remember the one he helped to break? Yay, I can't write summaries! Not Shonen-ai yet, but has potential towards the end. ^^ C&C appreciated..
1. Broken Rules

Title: Broken Rules.  
  
Author: YarnSpinner ( the_yarn_spinner @hotmail.com)  
  
Archive: Fanfiction.net, If pigs fly and anybody wants to, just send notification please ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Petshop of Horrors does not belong to me, but to its respective owners. I just like to manipulate. Hee hee.  
  
Warnings, Pairings, etc.: very mild language.. No pairings really, possibly shonen-ai towards the ending, should there be one.  
  
Notes: I figured I should store my Petshop of Horrors fics somewhere so others can read them and maybe even like them. ^^;; We'll see. Still figuring out how to upload these stories, so bear with me if they seem a little out-of-order and misconfigured. And here we go.  
  
// Blah // – thoughts.  
  
* Blah *– emphasis.  
  
  
  
____________________________  
  
Leon blew out an exasperated breath as he walked down the street. This new case of his was going nowhere, and for once, didn't involve the Count.  
  
// Strange, // Leon thought, // D's usually in most of my strange cases....//  
  
He went over the case facts again in his mind. Rin Haruta, a man in his early thirties, was found dead in his home. Cause of death, excessive bleeding from what looked like multiple furrows made by sharp claws, or at least something very sharp and serrated. Leon had gone through all of his records, no transactions of any kind having to do with a certain Petshop.  
  
Leon stopped walking. He looked at where he had arrived. The Count's Petshop. Leon sighed.  
  
// Even when I don't need to see him I end up at his Petshop. //  
  
He walked down to the doors and swung one open. Inside, the front room was empty. "Count?"  
  
A figure clad in a white and blue oriental-style dress with a long blue scarf wound loosely around its neck entered. Black hair shone in the low lighting and oddly tinted eyes glittered. "Why, hello there Detective." The Count greeted him, teacup in hand.  
  
"Hey Count," Leon greeted. "How's business?" It was the best excuse Leon could come up with.  
  
//And the lamest, // he berated himself.  
  
The Count smiled. "Good as usual, Detective. I hope one of my pets isn't misbehaving."  
  
Leon shook his head. "Not so far, but knowing you and this place.."  
  
"Detective, you know we're in the business of selling dreams and happiness." D answered, sitting down upon a chair. He took a cookie from a plate on the table in front of him. "Please, do stay for tea, Detective."  
  
Leon was debating with himself on whether to stay when he heard a loud noise, almost like a high screech.. His hands clapped over his ears and his eyebrows drew inward in puzzlement. "What's that noise? It sounds like a screeching parrot."  
  
The Count gave a small smile and set his cookie and teacup down upon the table. "No Detective. Not a parrot but a small bird. It came back to me startlingly soon after I sold it. I was very surprised the contract was broken in such a short time." D went through a door and came back with a cage. In it was a small green bird. It peered at Leon through the cage bars.  
  
Leon inspected it closely. He recognized that bird. His mind flashed back to when he'd arrived at the Petshop for the first time. He was walking down the steps and bumped into a little girl. Then, he had pulled up the cover and had seen that very same bird. Leon's stomach twisted into a hard knot. He knew the outcome of D's clients.... It couldn't have happened to that little girl....  
  
"D," Leon said shakily, "tell me that's not the same bird you sold to that little girl and her father..."  
  
The Count seemed to think for a moment, and slowly nodded. "I believe it is, Detective. But to double-check, I will retrieve the contract." He disappeared behind the long curtain at the back and emerged with a pile of papers. He began scanning each one. "No, it is not this one." He threw the contract at his feet.  
  
"This one either," again, the discarded the contract fell carelessly to the floor.  
  
Leon tapped his foot. // How can someone who keeps an impeccable petshop be so messy with paperwork? //  
  
The Count scanned another and stopped. "Ah, here it is, Detective." D handed a sheet of paper to Leon, a green border around it. Leon looked to the bottom. It was signed by a Mr. George Brandy. Leon made a mental note of the name and scanned the contract. His gaze fell upon the first of three rules.  
  
** #1: No one else may see it. **  
  
Leon's heart sank as he read the rule. He had broken it immediately after the little girl had walked out of the petshop.  
  
Leon handed the contract back to D. "Count, I'm going to do a little research..... I'll be back later." With that, Leon exited the petshop, leaving a befuddled D behind.  
  
The Count turned his head to Q-chan, who was sitting on a cookie. "I don't think we've done anything wrong this time, have we?"  
  
Q-chan squeaked and bit the cookie. D smiled and picked up his teacup. "I suppose this time we must wait and see what the Detective has in store."  
  
__________  
  
Leon quickly drove down to the station and rushed to his desk. He pushed aside empty coffee cups and papers to reveal his computer. He ran a search for any cases involving a George Brandy.  
  
There was only one. George Brandy had died in his home, the cause: stabbing with what seemed to be a long, sharp object. His daughter, Ashley, who had also been injured, had been taken to the downtown General Hospital, and was being treated by a Dr. Perry Rollins.  
  
Leon looked for a follow-up, but there was none. He couldn't find any next of kin, so he decided to go to the General Hospital and find out any information on Ashley's whereabouts. He clicked off his computer and headed out.  
  
The Captain stuck his head out of his office. "Leon? Leon! Where do you think you're going? You have a bunch of paperwork on your desk!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, Captain, it'll get done," Leon muttered. The Captain scowled and went back in his office. Leon added, "But first I do real police work."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leon entered the double doors to the Hospital entrance and looked around. Everything was stark white, and quiet. There didn't seem to be many people around. Leon pulled out his badge and went up to the front desk where a nurse sat. "Excuse me," Leon said, "I'm looking for Dr. Rollins."  
  
The nurse looked up at him. He inspected Leon's badge and pointed down the hall. "Dr. Rollins is on break, but only for another five minutes, so ya better hurry up. He's in his office. Down that hall," he jerked a thumb to the right, "tenth door."  
  
Leon walked down the hall until he reached a door marked Rollins. He knocked on the door.  
  
A bespectacled man in his forties opened the door. "Yes?"  
  
Out of habit Leon stuck his boot inconspicuously in the doorway. It was always a good tactic if a suspect wanted to slam the door in his face. Leon flashed his badge. "I'm with the police. I believe you can answer some questions I have."  
  
The doctor frowned. "Come in and sit, Detective, and I'll see what I can do for you."  
  
Leon entered the doctor's office and sat in a threadbare red chair that he assumed had seen better days.  
  
Leon rested his chin in one hand. "So," Leon began, "any bells go off when I say Ashley or George Brandy?"  
  
The doctor thought for a moment. "No, nothing comes to mind right away, but let me check." He got up and walked to an old gray file cabinet. He opened a drawer marked A-J and opened a fairly thick file. Dr. Rollins set it down on the desk and opened it. "Ah... yes, George Brandy and his daughter...such a sad child."  
  
Leon jumped in his seat. "What happened to the little girl?"  
  
Dr. Rollins shook his head. "Well, the father, George, didn't survive. Quite a peculiar death, to this day no one on my team could identify the cause.... Of course, Ashley was able to stay around a bit longer, but...."he trailed off.  
  
"Please," Leon said, fearing the worst, "tell me where she is."  
  
The doctor looked through his report. He scribbled an address down. "You'll find her here, Detective."  
  
Leon took the scrap of paper and walked quickly to the doorway. He turned. "Thanks, doctor."  
  
As Leon ran down the hallway, the doctor closed the file and rose. He slowly shook his head. "No thanks needed, Detective. None at all."  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Leon raced to his car and got in. Starting it, we wove his way through the heavy traffic. He glanced down at the directions. 254 Kingston street. Leon had been there once before.... For an old case, a woman had killed her husband after fifteen years of abuse, then turned a gun on herself. As Leon turned a corner, he tried to remember what was on Kingston St..  
  
// Just some old houses... maybe she lives with a relative. //  
  
He then saw a street sign. Kingston. // What am I going to do when I find her? Just see if she's okay? Yeah, that's it.. //  
  
Leon turned onto Kingston and searched for 254. At 245 the houses ended and gave way to a small graveyard. //Oh, shit.... Not the graveyard... //  
  
Leon parked illegally and hopped out. He ran to the entrance and read the number on the opened gate. 254. Leon ran into the graveyard and searched frantically amid the rows of stones. Finally, he came upon a small black headstone carved into the shape of a dove. It read:  
  
** Ashley Brandy  
  
Rest now, our beloved child,  
  
May you rest on the wings of a dove, **  
  
The headstone gave her birth and death date. Leon crouched in front of the headstone. He saw a cluster of dried flowers at the base. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Too late, and all his fault. Or....was it really?  
  
___________  
  
  
  
END of PT.1 ^_^  
  
So...what do you think? Should I post the next part? I kind of like Ch.2, but I'd like reviews first ^^ please R&R? 


	2. Guilt.

Whee, it's Part 2! Aren't you excited? I am, ^^; I never thought this story would get even one review. Thanks to all who want to actually read this, here it goes.  
  
// blah // - thoughts.  
  
* blah * - emphasis.  
  
_____  
  
The Count brushed aside a few stray cookie crumbs on his sofa and sat down, a cup of tea in hand. He sighed. Business today had been quite good, but he could not help thinking that the Detective was going to pay him another visit. Q-chan squeaked worriedly and settled on D's shoulder.  
  
As D raised the cup to his lips, his door burst open with a crash. One of the hinges came loose and it tilted on an angle. D's eyes widened as he jumped in surprise.  
  
There, in the doorway was Leon, his blue eyes narrowed and looking mad as hell.  
  
"Detective-"  
  
He was interrupted. "Don't even begin to speak, Count. Every time I think you've gone down to your lowest, you sink further!"  
  
D's eyes narrowed slightly at this. He didn't think much of being insulted. "I am sure I don't know what you mean, Dete-"  
  
"What I mean, is that your little pet not only killed a man, but an innocent little girl as well! How can you be so heartless?" Leon demanded.  
  
D's face took on a bored expression. "Detective, as I've said before, all who come into harm from my pets have broken rules of the contract signed." He rose and walked gracefully to the door. He hung a 'Closed' sign on the handle of the un-broken door and tilted the other one to its rightful position.  
  
"The Brandy family broke my contract, and so soon after purchase. Irregardless of who broke it, it was still nullified. We assume no responsibility. So who should you be angry with, Detective?"  
  
"You, Count D. You sold them the bird, you *knew * what it could do!" As Leon raged he grabbed the collar of the fine silk cheongsam, his own eyes glaring into purple and green.  
  
If D was afraid, he gave no notice of it. "Detective, please do not manhandle me. The last time you were angry you nearly wrecked my clothing. I have done no wrong, you know that everything we do here is legal."  
  
"Legal or not, that …thing .. you're hiding back there killed a child! I know it and you know it! How can you not feel guilty?"  
  
"I know much more about my pets than you, Detective. And as I recall, it was not I that lifted that cloth to see the bird. Perhaps the guilt you speak of is directed at yourself?"  
  
The anger in Leon left him like air from a punctured balloon. He ran his free hand through his hair, causing the tie that bound it back to fall to the ground. His blond hair came loose and he gave a defeated sigh.  
  
D extracted himself from the Detective's now-weak grip, and gestured to the couch he had been previously sitting on. "Please, Detective. Sit."  
  
Leon slowly sat down. D sat beside him. "It seems to me, Detective, that guilt has plagued you ever since you remembered breaking the contract between this shop and Mr.Brandy."  
  
Leon shook his head slowly. "It's not just that, D.... It's the little girl. She's dead... all because I lifted that damned cloth.."  
  
The Count gave a small smile. "Perhaps, Detective...But you had no knowledge of my workings, or of my shop, so really you cannot hold yourself accountable for your actions."  
  
Leon turned his face to D. His eyes, once ice-blue with anger, were now softer and sad. "I think I know that deep down I'm not really guilty, but.. it never should have happened. .I mean, I'm a cop.. I see things like this everyday, but.. I've never had a hand in delivering the final blow, you know?"  
  
D nodded and picked up his cup of tea, which had gone cold. He poured two new cups and handed one to Leon. "I understand, Detective... You will eventually come to terms with it, I believe. After all, you said yourself, you deal with this everyday." He placed his pale hand by Leon's. His nails were painted a soft blue. D sipped his tea.  
  
Leon was very confused. He was talking about his feelings to a Chinese man in a dress. The same man that had knowingly sold a monster to a child. A child he had helped to murder. Unknowingly, perhaps, but it did little to comfort Leon as he tried to sort out all of this in his head.  
  
// I couldn't have known…. Damn D! He knew! But maybe he didn't know the contract would be broken. Oh hell, he seems to know everything else that goes on…. //  
  
Count D, meanwhile, sat calmly beside him.  
  
Finally, Leon sighed and looked into a corner of the shop, not meeting the Count's eyes. "D, I'm.. sorry for what I did earlier.. Just....venting anger, I guess..."  
  
D smiled and picked up a chocolate from a plate on the table. "Do not mention it, Detective. Oh, and by the way-"  
  
Leon rolled his eyes and interrupted, "I know, I know.. My tea is getting cold."  
  
D shook his head. "No, Detective, I was going to say that you need to repair my door."  
  
_  
  
End Pt. 2.  
  
^^ Hm..a little short. Not done yet, Pt.3 coming (hopefully) soon. ^_^  
  
-YS. 


	3. Poor Leon - they're all against him.

Here it is, the third installment. Because my other alternative was to study for exams. Well screw that. ^_^  
  
Fun Fact! Last night on the triple-overtime hockey game (Detroit v/ Colorado) they gave someone a penalty for Slashing. For * Slashing * . You're damn right I was laughing. ^_^  
  
// thoughts //  
  
* emphasis *  
  
_  
  
Leon shot up in bed as sweat ran in rivulets down his face. His chest expanded rapidly and he sucked air into his lungs, heart hammering in a fast, rapid rhythm. He didn't need to panic; he'd done this before. Leon closed his eyes and drew in deep breaths. Eventually, his breathing evened out and his pulse returned to its normal speed.  
  
The white cotton sheet had been kicked off sometime during the night, so he merely rose from the mattress and stumbled to the living room. Though the air was cool, the shirt Leon had worn to bed was stuck to his frame, covered in sweat. He peeled it off and flopped onto his sofa, pushing strands of hair away from his face.  
  
//Goddamn, it's still happening, // he thought, absently flicking on the television. //Fourth time in a friggin' row. //  
  
The nightmares had started the day after he'd returned home after his little 'episode' with Count D. For the last four days, Leon had gotten little to no rest and it was beginning to wear on his nerves.  
  
The nightmares were all the same: rows upon rows of dead bodies covered in sheets of pure, snowy white silk. He ran among them, calling desperately for somebody to help him. Finally, when nobody arrived, he grabbed the nearest sheet and pulled. It was Ashley Brandy.  
  
So was the next one, and the next. All of the bodies were the little girl, staring up at him with malevolent glares.  
  
You did this!  
  
It was you!  
  
Damn you to hell, Leon Orcot!  
  
You're not a cop, you're a murderer!  
  
MURDERER!  
  
Leon shuddered as he remembered the shrieks of accusation. He'd tried everything to sleep, but nothing seemed to help. It wasn't getting him ahead at the job, either. He was so tired he barely eyed Jill anymore. He couldn't keep his eyes open, much less keep them trained on Jill's legs. [1]  
  
It didn't matter anyway, he'd become less attracted to short skirts in the passing months. His thoughts turned to the black-haired little enigma in the dress. It wasn't just D himself that had Leon wondering about him. How was it he managed to be involved with almost every strange case in the department, yet nothing stuck to him?  
  
// He's like Teflon, // Leon thought with a small, tired grin. // Manicured, silk-covered Teflon. // [2]  
  
His eyes flicked to the digital clock above his television. The glowing green numbers flashed 5:56. He'd be at work soon, most likely asleep at his desk.  
  
With a sigh, Leon turned off the television. The only things on were Jerry Springer and sleazy 1-900 lawyers. He headed for the shower, anxious to get the day over with.  
  
__  
  
"Leon? Leeeon? Anyone there?" Jill had an amused grin as she perched on the edge of Leon's desk.  
  
Leon lifted his head off of the scraped, paper-strewn surface and, bleary- eyed, stared at her.  
  
"Woah, Leon, you look exhausted! And your eyes are bloodshot!"  
  
Leon merely blinked. "What? Um, yeah, sure you look hot."  
  
Jill rolled her eyes. "I said bloodshot, Leon. But thanks anyway." She adjusted her tight black top and short red skirt. "Are you * still * having those nightmares?"  
  
Leon nodded, settling his head back down on his desk. "Four nights in a row."  
  
Jill bit her bottom lip, face edged with concern. She'd given him every alternative but one, and she considered just not saying anything to him. But, if nothing else worked, this might be the only solution.  
  
// I don't think Leon will like this, // she told herself. //But here goes.//  
  
"Leon," she said, coming around to stand behind him, "you might find help by going back to the Count."  
  
"No way!" Leon sat up and shook his head. His blond hair whipped around his shoulders ; he'd forgotten to tie it back. "I'm not going to him, no way, no how. I'm not drinking ground-up animal bones or eating anything weird. Forget it."  
  
"I'm not saying you should take anything he gives you, I'm just saying maybe you should talk to him. He might know why you're having these nightmares. How you can get rid of them. After all, he has a connection to all this." She leaned against his desk, and looked down at him. The guy needed help, badly. He was still in the same clothes he'd worn two days ago.  
  
Leon shook his head again. "No."  
  
Jill sighed. Men could be so stubborn. She went back to her desk and picked up the phone. While Leon was snoozing, she'd just take matters into her own hands. If Leon wouldn't go to the Count, she'd bring the Count to Leon.  
  
_  
  
Leon rubbed his eyes and stared at his computer screen. He had no important, immediate cases on file, so he'd tried to get some paperwork done. Tried. He kept nodding off or just staring into space.  
  
// This has to stop. // He took another sip of strong coffee and set the Styrofoam cup down with the rest that littered his desk. // I need to get some sleep. Somehow. But I sure as hell am * not * going back to Count D. //  
  
"He's probably just waiting for me to come back," Leon murmured to himself, "just so he can smile that mysterious smile, and never give me a straight answer, and drink his tea and just sit there and say –"  
  
"Hello, Detective."  
  
With a cry of surprise Leon rocketed out of his seat, sending his chair flying backwards. There behind him was Count D, basket in hand, bat on shoulder, and a grin lifting his dark lips. Dressed in a jade-green cheongsam with a Chinese dragon emblazoned across the bottom in gold thread, D looked the same as always. It drew a few looks from others in the station, but if D noticed he gave no sign.  
  
  
  
"D? How the hell did you get here?!" Leon's heart doubled pace on him and he fought to control his breathing for the second time that day. // I didn't even hear him! Jeez. I wish he had high heels to go with that damned dress….//  
  
D merely smiled and waved to Jill, who was grinning in triumph.  
  
"Hello there," he gave a small bow, and from the basket on his arm drew out a small box. Handing to her, he said "Is there a place where I can speak with Detective Orcot alone? It seems he needs to talk to me."  
  
Jill's eyes sparkled at the thought of chocolate. // Oh well. So much for the diet. Mmmm…chocolate.// "You can use the conference room down the hall, Count D. Fifth door on your left."  
  
Leon looked from one to the other. "Jill! You brought him here? Why?"  
  
Jill nodded, not really hearing him, while she plundered her chocolate box.  
  
D started toward the conference room, giving Leon no choice but to follow if he wanted his questions answered. He sent one last glare at Jill who waved at him with a grin. // It's a conspiracy…//  
  
_  
  
End Pt.3.  
  
And whee ^^ Might need some revision, no?  
  
[1] Yeah, hard to believe ain't it? ^_^;  
  
[2] Teflon – they make cook ware out of it. Nothing sticks to it. ^^ 


	4. Solution?

Notes: Part 4. whee! Ff.net's been going through some. bugs? And I procrastinate , too . ^_^ Horribly sorry for the delay of this next installment. And, y'know, I want to thank Misa, for giving one of the best reviews I've ever gotten. Thank you ^_^  
  
_  
  
"So? Why did you come here?" Leon's eyes stared at D's back. The Chinese man was facing a large window that overlooked the city. He enjoyed the view of the bustling, busy streets and took his time, jewel-toned eyes tracing paths of the milling people below.  
  
"Really Detective," D said, "you should not slouch like that. It is bad for your posture."  
  
Leon opened his mouth to inquire as to how the hell D would know, but he saw the grinning reflection of the Count in the glass and realized D could see him, as well. Grudgingly, he sat up and folded his arms across his chest. "Well?"  
  
"I was called here," the Count said simply, moving to sit beside Leon at the large, polished mahogany conference table. Upon it sat a basket of innumerable goodies brought by D. He busied himself by pouring a by-now familiar steaming liquid into small cups.  
  
"Is there ever a time you don't bring tea?" Leon asked.  
  
The Count stopped, tilting his head. "No," he finally answered. "I don't believe so."  
  
Leon sighed. "Okay. Fine. You were called. Called why? What did Jill say to you?" This was really nagging him. The only time D came to the station was when he wanted to let Leon in on a secret. So what was the big secret this time?  
  
"She said you were still having nightmares about the little girl and her bird."  
  
"Ashley. That little girl has a name, D."  
  
D nodded. "And she is still haunting you, Detective. I can see that your eyes are bloodshot, fatigue has taken its toll upon your body, exhaustion setting in upon your mind."  
  
"I just need sleep, D, that's all." //Okay, a lot of sleep. Then my mind and body will be back in shape.// "I see all those cookies and sweets aren't taking a toll on your body." Leon meant it as sarcasm, but something in him choked when it didn't come out that way.  
  
Count D merely smiled. "How kind of you to notice, Detective." [1]  
  
"So do you think you have a solution for this, or what?" Leon asked quickly, anxious to switch the subject. He fiddled with the handle of his teacup, staring at the peacock pattern on the porcelain.  
  
"Any remedies I suggest to you, Detective, I have a feeling you will not willingly take. If you do not mind, I would like to know the nature of these nightmares you are having." The Count settled back in his chair, fixing his gaze on Leon.  
  
Leon absently drank from the teacup, composing his thoughts. "Well. it's always the same thing. I keep running around through rows of covered bodies. I keep yelling for someone to help, but nobody ever comes. Then I yank off a few sheets and the bodies under 'em are all her. They're all Ashley." He drank again, the warm liquid moving down his throat seemed to calm his nerves. "Then.well, basically they yell at me. That's all."  
  
"It seems to me, Detective, guilt still plagues you."  
  
"Yeah, it does," Leon confessed. "Bet you don't have a remedy for that."  
  
"Forgiveness."  
  
Leon blinked. "Oh, From who? Ashley? Oh, no wait she's dead. Her father? No, he's dead too. Her mother? Took off when the kid was three. Relatives? None. Who am I suppose to ask, D? The freaking bird itself?" Leon laced his words with sarcasm, but he secretly wished there was someone left he could ask.  
  
"From yourself, Leon," D said softly.  
  
Leon started, surprised. Not only by the use of his first name, but by the Count's suggestion.  
  
"You must ask yourself for forgiveness if there is no one else," D went on. "If what you say is true, there is no one left to forgive, except Detective Leon Orcot."  
  
Leon opened his mouth to reply, but no words came out. Maybe it was his sleep-deprived brain, but D was making sense. Leon stared into the dregs of his teacup, thinking. //Forgive myself, he says. Like it's that easy.//  
  
"What if I can't?" Leon asked, looking at the Count.  
  
"You must learn," was D's reply, lifting a cookie to his lips.  
  
Leon sighed. "I suppose I can give it a try. I mean, you've never been wrong before," he shrugged, standing up. D stood as well, deftly placing his supplies into his basket and covering it all with a red checkered cloth.  
  
"Well..um.thanks for coming and all, Count," Leon said awkwardly. //What am I supposed to do, shake his hand? //  
  
D gave a small bow and a smile. "It was a favor I was glad to do." Sweeping by Leon, he stopped at the threshold. "And should you find my suggestions effective, feel free to drop by my petshop to inform me," he threw over his shoulder. With that, the doorway stood empty and the Count was off.  
  
Leon went back to his desk mulling over D's advice. Planting his feet on the top of his desk, he leaned back in his chair. //Forgive myself...//  
  
Leon ricocheted some empty coffee cups into the trash can. He considered another cup but decided against it. The taste of D's tea was still on his tongue. //That stuff isn't bad, // he thought absently. // It tasted better than that sludge from here. //.  
  
Leon sent a glare at the old, beaten-up coffee pot across the room.  
  
Jill sat at her own desk, observing Leon. She hoped D had given him something to help, whether it be herbal or counsel. She didn't notice a change, only that the tired-eyed blonde seemed to be royally pissed at the coffee maker.  
  
__  
  
Leon stumbled through his doorway, limbs feeling like lead, weighing him down to the floor. He fought it, dragging himself to the living room and flinging himself on the couch.  
  
He didn't know what was going on, but he felt like he was wearing ten bullet-proof vests, each one heavier than the last. Moments ago, as soon as he'd pulled into his space in the apartment parking lot, a tiredness seemed to fall over him. He noticed his limbs were slowing as if he were walking through water. He was light-headed and his eyelids wanted to force themselves shut.  
  
// Could I really be this tired? // Leon thought, head sinking back on one of the cushions. //It feels like I'm being dragged into sleep..// His eyes firmly closed, his breathing slowed down.  
  
// Wait a minnut... this isn't normal..D.what did he.give..me..// Leon could not hold onto the thought as he felt himself succumb, and didn't so much drift as catapult into darkness.  
  
__  
  
End pt. 4. Wow. This has gone on longer than I'd anticipated. Thanks to all who have reviewed, Broken Rules , pt.5 is under way. ^^  
  
[1] I couldn't help myself. ^^; 


End file.
